


Toes

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: When the going gets tough, the tough get coffee.





	Toes

**Author's Note:**

> fic_promptly | Friday: Free-For-All   
> Any, Any, When the going gets tough, take a time-out for coffee.  
> http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/534819.html?thread=15804451%23cmt15804451

Caitlin can feel the frustration, cold like ice, creeping its way up her spine and across her shoulders. She sets her jaw with frustration, flexes her fingers as she tries to ignore how stiff and cold they feel, grateful only that there are no mists of frost emerging from them, which at least means that she's keeping her powers under control. "For now," she thinks to herself and she pushes that thought away before it can take form. 

"Hey." The familiar voice accompanies a familiar set of footprints and an even more familiar set of smells. She's not sure whether it's Joe's cologne or the coffee in his hand that makes her smile, even through her frustration but as she turns to him, she can feel her shoulders start to relax. 

"Please," she says, reaching out a hand for the cardboard cup, "tell me that's for me." 

"Who else? Barry said things weren't going well." His eyes move over her body as she walks towards him and when she's arm's length away, he takes a step back, pulls his hand back a little further. Caitlin frowns and he says, "You need a break." 

She shakes her head. "I need to find this... I'm so close..."

Joe clucks his tongue. "You and me. And coffee. Five minutes on the roof, getting some fresh air and a change of scenery." It's a tempting offer and she bites her lip. He must sense victory because he steps in closer, leans in and says into her ear, "Away from security cameras and prying eyes..." 

Caitlin grins at that, because even though Cisco and Harry have alarmed and secured every inch of this place, there is one blind spot on the roof and as far as she knows, she and Joe are the only two who know about it. She lifts an eyebrow as she lays a hand on his chest and out of the corner of her eye, she sees his grip tighten on the coffee, like she's going to try to pull a fast one on him. 

She has no intention of doing that but it doesn't hurt to keep him on his toes. 

"And I get my coffee?" 

His laugh is low, deep enough to cause goosebumps of an entirely different nature along her skin. "Give me ten minutes and you can have more than that." 

"Why, Detective West," she says, sliding her hand down to his hip, "you've got a deal."


End file.
